


i love you everywhere, all the time, and i’m scared

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i made myself cry while writing this, welp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: Kata-kata selalu menjadi belati tajam saat tiba di ujung lidah Kei. Maka ia diam, berhati-hati—pada akhirnya ia membiarkan ikatan di antara ia dan Yamaguchi melonggar perlahan-lahan, tak melakukan apa-apa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tessa18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa18/gifts).



Saat hatinya patah untuk pertama kali, Tsukishima Kei berusaha menganggap bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada gunanya bersikap berlebihan dengan mendramatisasi perkara yang telah lewat, sebab bukankah ia masih memiliki hidupnya sendiri untuk diurusi? Tugas sekolah, klub voli, turnamen taraf prefektur yang tinggal menghitung minggu—betapa Kei punya banyak hal yang bisa membuat ia terdistraksi dari isi kepalanya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya menghidupkan memori usang itu berkali-kali; _penolakan_ tersebut tidak akan serta-merta bermutasi menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan. Ya, hanya mesin waktu lah yang bisa mengubah masa lalu. Namun Kei hidup di dunia yang tak punya mesin waktu, hatinya patah dan dunia masih bersikap peduli setan padanya. Bumi tidak menunggu Kei, tetap berputar lewat cara yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelum ini.

Kei mendengarkan serangga yang berderik di balik pepohonan, cahaya senja merembes masuk ke balik teralis kayu yang memagari jendela gedung olahraga. Ia menyeka keringat di leher seraya termenung, pertengkaran Hinata dan Kageyama di luar gedung menjadi suara latar yang kian hari kian mudah ia abaikan.

Ia pikir, ia cukup berbakat untuk menguasai satu perilaku itu. Untuk _mengabaikan_.

Lalu mengapa ia masih saja peduli, Kei tidak tahu.

Seolah ingatannya sendiri ingin mengejeknya, ia masih dapat mengulang penolakan tersebut, kata per kata, juga setiap momen dan setiap detik yang tercantum di dalamnya. 'Maaf, Tsukki' itu terdengar muram alih-alih hangat dan familiar. Lantas, gelengan kepala. ' _Tidak, kupikir aku—aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu sekarang. Um, begitulah. Aku menyukaimu, sangat, t-tapi mungkin… hanya sebagai teman? Kupikir kita lebih baik berteman saja, Tsukki. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku senang dengan kita yang seperti sekarang. Maaf. Maaf, aku pasti telah mengecewakanmu, ya? Maaf, Tsukki..._ ' Dan kemudian, Yamaguchi mengucapkan suatu janji; janji bahwa takkan ada yang berubah di antara mereka, bahwa Yamaguchi akan bersikap seperti Yamaguchi yang biasa, bahwa Yamaguchi tidak akan menghindarinya, akan menjadi satu-satunya sahabat baik Tsukishima Kei dan takkan lelah mengekorinya hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

_Janji yang terlalu muluk-muluk, Yamaguchi_. Kala itu, seraya menyeringai ia mengomentari Yamaguchi, seakan-akan mereka hanya sedang berbincang tentang cuaca alih-alih perasaan. Dan mulanya, ya, Kei berpikir bahwa setelah penolakan itu mereka akan kembali ke dinamika yang biasa: Kei dan Tadashi yang bersahabat sejak kecil dan nyaris tak terpisahkan setiap hari. Namun nyatanya, tidak, tidak sama sekali. Semuanya menjadi ironis karena pada akhirnya, Kei lah yang berubah. Ia tak lagi berangkat bersama-sama Yamaguchi setiap hari. Selalu ada satu-dua hari ketika ia beralasan bahwa ia terlambat bangun sehingga Yamaguchi harus berangkat seorang diri ke sekolah. Terkadang ia menyusup ke atap sekolah tanpa memberitahu Yamaguchi, hanya untuk menyantap makan siangnya di sana, sendirian, sebab ada kalanya ia tak tahu harus menghadapi Yamaguchi dengan raut wajah seperti apa.

Mereka _masih_ bersahabat, berbincang setiap hari seperti biasa dan kadang-kadang bertukar pesan lewat ponsel, tetapi entah mengapa ada yang terasa renggang. Seolah sebelum ini persahabatan mereka digerakkan oleh sebuah mesin raksasa, tetapi mendadak saja seseorang mengutak-atik mesin tersebut, lantas melepaskan satu-dua komponen penting sehingga memaksa mesin untuk bekerja lewat cara yang sama sekali berbeda.

Atau, entahlah, Kei tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan metafora lain yang lebih koheren. Sebab, bukankah sejak dulu ia tak pernah mahir jika harus menggunakan kata-kata dengan _benar_? Kata-kata selalu menjadi belati tajam saat tiba di ujung lidah Kei. Maka ia diam, berhati-hati, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan ikatan di antara ia dan Yamaguchi melonggar perlahan-lahan, tak melakukan apa-apa.

Suatu hari nanti ia, mereka, akan baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang bisa Kei percayai sekarang.

Ia meneguk isi botol minumnya yang tinggal sebagian, membiarkan setitik keringat menetes di garis rahangnya. Kei bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri di antara kelengangan gedung olahraga; seluruh anggota timnya sudah selesai mengepel lapangan voli, mungkin kini sedang di dalam ruang klub untuk bersiap-siap pulang, dan ini adalah saat-saat langka yang ia sukai, ketika ia sendirian dan hanya ditemani pikirannya. Waktu yang tepat untuk menata benak.

Namun, ketika derik serangga telah memudar di latar belakang dan matahari telah separuh ditelan garis horison, Kei tertegun.

Ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya, dua lengan yang merengkuh dari belakang. Ia benar-benar tak mengantisipasi itu; lengannya masih membeku di udara, ujung handuk terlihat kusut sebab tengah ia genggam erat dengan jari-jemari. Mulanya pelukan itu terasa bimbang, tetapi menjadi erat di detik berikutnya. Kei tertunduk; dengan mudah ia mengenali siapa pemilik tangan itu, siapa yang kini sedang menyandarkan kening pada punggungnya seraya mengencangkan pelukan.

Kulit Kei yang tersapu sentuhan itu mendadak terasa semakin hidup, setiap sel individu di sana dipenuhi rasa. Hangat. Seolah ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuhnya. Di luar kehendak, bahkan meskipun ia sangat ingin membenci situasi ini, wajah Kei Tsukishima memanas. Ia menahan napas. Ia menatap satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam botol minuman, bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bergema di permukaan botol, satu, dua, tiga debaran yang seolah saling berkejaran. Nyaring sekali baginya, memalukan. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" Kei bertanya, menatap lantai kayu yang memantulkan sisa cahaya senja. Suaranya terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Baguslah.

"Tsukki…"

Suara Yamaguchi Tadashi teredam di balik kerutan kaus Kei, terdengar serak di antara kesenyapan yang menguasai gedung olahraga. Kei berusaha membuat napasnya kembali teratur, dan baginya itu sedikit sulit. "… Kukira kau menunggu di luar."

Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi menggelengkan kepala, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang menyusul. Dengan terlambat Kei menyadari bahwa bahwa ini kontak fisik yang terlalu berlebihan baginya: bahu menekan punggung, lengan dan lengan, napas Yamaguchi membentur ceruk leher Kei, hangat tubuh Yamaguchi melingkupinya seperti balutan selimut kala musim dingin. Sejak dulu ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa tubuh Yamaguchi selalu sehangat ini, dan entah sejak kapan itu selalu Kei jadikan alasan untuk terus-menerus berada di dekat si pemuda, merapat sesering dan sebisa mungkin saat musim dingin seraya beralasan ia meninggalkan syal dan sarung tangannya di rumah.

Namun, jauh di atas segalanya, melampaui hangat tubuh dan tawa riang dan janji ' _kau harus tahu, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu_ ', Kei selalu menyukai cara Yamaguchi memandangnya: tatapan itu membuat Kei merasa bahwa Yamaguchi takkan pernah menghadapi kesulitan berarti untuk memahami Kei, dan betapa dalam diamnya pemuda tersebut selalu mengamati Kei, mendengarkan Kei dengan penuh kesabaran, pengertian mengambang di antara mereka tanpa suara. Tiap kali mereka bertukar tatap, selalu ada suatu kelembutan yang terentang di antara pandangan mereka. Kelembutan itu seolah berbicara: ' _Aku_ melihatmu _; aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memahamimu.'_

Betapa itu hanya terjadi dengan Yamaguchi. Dan karena itulah Kei menyatakan perasaannya pada si pemuda.

Karena ia mengambil risiko itu lah, persahabatan mereka menjadi sedikit terusik.

_Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, mungkin aku akan tetap menyukaimu._ Ia berujar dalam hati, dengan sedikit getir, handuknya kini disampirkan ke salah satu bahu selagi ia melepas kacamata olahraganya dengan satu tangan.

"Lepaskan, Yamaguchi." Ia bergumam, menatap dunia yang buram di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini," ujaran Yamaguchi sedikit lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. Jenis intonasi yang biasa dipakai si pemuda ketika ia benar-benar ingin _didengarkan_. "kau akan pergi sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan apapun, kan?"

Yamaguchi memahaminya dengan mudah, seolah pemuda itu hanya sedang menyibak halaman dari sebuah buku. Kei tak tahu harus mengapresiasi fakta itu dengan apa; entah dengan rasa syukur atau malah kejengahan. Ia terdiam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Samar, Kei menggelengkan kepala. "Kukira tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan."

"Ada banyak sekali, Tsukki." Kaus olahraganya nampak kusut di bawah pelukan itu, dan Kei memperhatikan jemari Yamaguchi yang kini terangkum membentuk kepalan. "Mungkin kau memang tidak mahir untuk menyampaikan isi hatimu dengan kata-kata, tetapi kupikir aku pun… sama. Lebih buruk, malah? Kupikir—kupikir begitu. Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tetapi aku terlalu takut. Terlalu cemas. Apa kau… pernah merasa seperti itu juga?"

_Lebih sering dari yang kau kira_ , Kei menimpali dalam hati, matanya memicing.

"Maaf." Yamaguchi melanjutkan, lebih lirih dan persis bisikan, seolah butuh upaya yang tak sedikit untuk sekadar bersuara. "Aku tahu, selama ini kau menghindariku karena kau menganggapku… menolakmu, kan? Aku—" Jeda yang tercipta itu terasa sedikit menyiksa. Kei menunggu di antara debaran yang belum mereda. "—sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku _tidak ingin_ menolakmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu. Apakah aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman, atau malah _lebih_ dari itu… hei, sebelum kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali. Sungguh."

Di luar kemauannya, Kei tersenyum sedikit. "Dan saat aku benar-benar mengatakannya padamu, itu seperti ledakan bom di siang bolong."

"Benar sekali." Yamaguchi terkekeh kecil, dan Kei membayangkan ujung mata pemuda itu sedang menyipit. Konyol sekali. Bahkan meskipun ia tak bisa melihat wajah Yamaguchi sekarang, ia tetap bisa _melihat_ pemuda itu di dalam benaknya. Bintik-bintik di wajahnya yang persis serpihan cokelat, suara Yamaguchi yang sehalus arumanis hangat, warna bibirnya yang merah muda sebab terlalu sering digigiti, dan betapa Kei selalu menganggap itu manis sekali. Kei ingin mencium bibir itu, sejak lama, dan sekarang pun masih sama. Pemikiran yang egois dan menyebalkan sekali. Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan Yamaguchi lakukan jika Yamaguchi bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang. _Membencinya_ , mungkin.

"Dan, kau tahu? Ketika aku sedang tidak bersamamu, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Sangat banyak." Yamaguchi bertutur, melanjutkan. "Tentang mengapa rasanya sepi sekali ketika kau menghindariku. Mengapa aku terus mencarimu, padahal aku tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk berada sejauh mungkin dariku. Membingungkan sekali. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku belum bisa memutuskan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau _sudah_ memberikan jawabanmu, kan?" Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi: alasan-alasan itu, penjelasan panjang yang pada akhirnya tidak akan memberinya kejelasan apa-apa. Kei mengangkat bahu, meraih handuknya lagi, kemudian menyeka sisa keringat di pelipis. "Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan apapun lagi. Mau pulang sekarang?"

Ia hendak berbalik, tetapi pelukan Yamaguchi masih menahannya. Kei tak pernah mengira Yamaguchi bisa setegas ini, lengan si pemuda terasa solid di tubuhnya.

"Mau mendengarkanku sebentar lagi, Tsukki…?" Pelukan itu melonggar sedikit, seolah Yamaguchi tahu bahwa rengkuhannya mulai terasa menyakitkan. "Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku, sebentar lagi."

_Kenapa kau bersikeras seperti ini_ , Kei bertanya-tanya dalam diam, matanya terpejam dan dua alisnya bertaut. _Padahal kau tidak menginginkanku._

"Aku pernah membaca di suatu buku, tentang pendapat bahwa teori fisika Newton bisa saja salah."

Sebelum logikanya memutuskan, Kei bersuara. Ia menekankan handuk pada matanya, membiarkan rasa hangat dari handuk itu meresap ke kulit. "Peristiwa alam, ataupun misalnya _keinginan_ , tidak selalu berupa sebab-akibat yang ditentukan oleh peristiwa terdahulu. Hukum alam bukanlah sesuatu yang mutlak."

Yamaguchi terdiam, tetapi Kei tahu sahabatnya itu masih mendengarkan, menyimaknya dengan ketekunan yang sangat ia kenal, sangat _Yamaguchi_ , dan betapa Kei semakin menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tak pantas mendapatkan kasih-sayang yang sebesar itu dari Yamaguchi.

"Artinya, ada banyak keinginan di dunia ini yang tidak bisa terkabul, betapapun kita mengusahakan banyak hal untuk mewujudkan keinginan tersebut." Meski itu hanya sesederhana _tangan yang saling menggenggam_ , atau _mencium orang yang sangat, sangat disayangi_. "Kita bisa saja menganggap bahwa kita telah melakukan semuanya dengan benar, telah berusaha dengan keras—tetapi pada akhirnya, semua tetap berujung kacau balau."

_Ini_ , yang semenjak hari-hari kemarin ingin Kei ungkapkan pada Yamaguchi. Kefrustasiannya yang begitu mentah, desperasinya yang tak kunjung berkurang, harapannya yang entah mengapa tidak bisa meredup. Seharusnya ia belajar cara untuk menutup mulut jika tidak ingin menyesali apapun. Seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Yamaguchi, sebab tak ada gunanya memperjuangkan hal yang ia tahu harus diakhiri. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi, karena—tidak ada gunanya, bukan? Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan lain lagi darimu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin tetap menjadi temanku dan terus bersikap seperti kita yang biasa."

Ah, ia mulai meracau. Dengan gusar Kei menekankan handuknya pada mata yang mulai terasa memanas. Ia berharap ia bisa menciutkan emosi yang mulai berpusar di rongga dada, mengenyahkan itu ke ketiadaan, tetapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya.

"Tetapi mendadak kau memelukku, lalu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bermaksud menolakku, juga omong-kosong lainnya. Bisa-bisanya kau—"

Kemarahannya, rasa sedihnya, semua diakhiri dengan kalimat yang terputus. Tak terselesaikan, sebab tenggorokan Kei terasa menyempit dan ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi lebih lama mendengar kerentanan dalam tiap kata-katanya. Namun pelukan itu tak berubah, seerat sebelumnya, merengkuh Kei seolah ingin menamengi ia dari dunia; Kei merasakan hati Yamaguchi terulur untuk melindungi hatinya. Ah, ia tidak mengerti. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Yamaguchi, rasanya selalu ada hal baru tentang si pemuda yang sulit dipahami. _Ia tidak mengerti._

"… Kau tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali, Tsukki."

Ujaran itu terucap dengan hati-hati dan Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi bersandar lebih rapat padanya. Kening menyentuh punggung, jemari mengusap kerutan yang tercipta di kaus. Itu gerakan yang menciptakan rasa hangat lagi di pipi, membangkitkan kupu-kupu di perutnya. "Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tetapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk benar-benar mengungkapkannya. Persahabatan kita—bukan omong-kosong, kau tahu? Aku… kita… kita telah bersusah-payah untuk sampai ke titik ini, telah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, dan aku—aku tidak ingin bersikap gegabah dalam menentukan pilihanku. Aku ingin menjawab perasaanmu, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan. Aku terlalu berhati-hati, dan rupanya—rupanya itu juga bukan keputusan yang… bijak."

Yamaguchi menghela napas, terasa menggelitik di tengkuk Kei.

"Ketika kau menghindariku… rasanya aneh. Aku berpikir, sambil melahap sisa makanan di kotak bekalku _: kenapa rasanya seperti patah hati_? Aku ingin berbagi cerita tentang film yang kutonton semalam, tetapi kau tidak ada di dekatku. Setelah itu aku mencarimu, dan menemukanmu sedang duduk bersila di atap sekolah, rambut pirangmu teracak angin dan kau kelihatan tampan sekali saat itu—dan… saat melihat punggungmu, satu-satunya yang terpikir adalah bahwa _aku ingin memelukmu_. _Mengapa_ aku ingin memelukmu? Saat itu aku terdiam, hanya memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, lama sekali, dan pertanyaan itu bertahan terus dalam kepalaku—"

Kei ingin percaya bahwa Yamaguchi sedang berbohong, bahwa ini adalah bagian dari upaya Yamaguchi untuk membuat Kei senang, seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan Yamaguchi setiap hari—tetapi bagi telinganya, suara Yamaguchi melantunkan kejujuran yang tidak terbantahkan. Suara itu parau, dan gugup, dan tangan Yamaguchi yang memeluknya sedikit gemetar. _Apa rasa takut mereka serupa?_

"Jika aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, kurasa aku tidak ingin memelukmu. Tidak ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Tetapi satu-satunya yang kupikirkan selama beberapa hari terakhir hanyalah—pertanyaan, tentang _seperti apa_ rasanya bergandengan tangan dengan Tsukki, seperti apa rasanya mencium Tsukki…"

Ada ruang kosong yang tercipta setelah ujaran itu, keheningan yang setiap detiknya ia coba resapi pelan-pelan. Kei menurunkan lengan, menyampirkan handuk kembali ke bahu, postur tubuhnya untuk sesaat nampak canggung. Untuk sesaat, ia membiarkan kesenyapan merajai udara, semua hanya agar ia bisa lebih lama mendengarkan detak jantung Yamaguchi yang terasa di punggungnya.

"Kau…" Rasa panas di pipi si pemuda berkacamata merambat sampai ke ujung telinga. Kei merapatkan bibir, melayangkan tatap ke pintu ruang olahraga yang separuh terbuka. Diam-diam, ia mengulas senyum samar. "… baru saja mengatakan hal yang memalukan sekali."

"M-Memang memalukan, ya? Tapi… biar saja." Yamaguchi tertawa meski hanya sebentar. Kei baru menyadari bahwa ia sedikit merindukan tawa itu. "Tsukki, seharusnya kita membicarakan ini sejak dulu. Seharusnya aku tidak menjawabmu dengan jawaban yang payah seperti itu. Maaf. Seharusnya aku…"

Yamaguchi tidak perlu melanjutkan. Kei berlama-lama memperhatikan tangan si pemuda yang terasa dingin meski dari balik lapisan kausnya; bobot tubuh Yamaguchi terasa makin bertumpu pada punggung Kei. Ia mencermati bayangan mereka yang sama-sama memekat ketika diterpa sisa sinar matahari sore, siluet yang saling berbenturan menjadi sebuah kesatuan, seolah untuk detik itu saja mereka hidup di satu tubuh yang sama.

Kei mengangkat satu lengan, menatap jemarinya satu-persatu, menyadari tangannya sendiri juga sedikit gemetar. Apa semua ini karena rasa takut yang tersisa? Atau, rasa bahagia?

"Apa aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

Begitu terucap, Kei merasa permintaannya terlalu muluk-muluk (dan egois, dan rasa malu itu datang dengan terlambat, mewarnai pipinya dengan rona merah pekat)—tetapi ia bisa _merasakan_ Yamaguchi menganggukkan kepala, tanpa keragu-raguan: suatu _jawaban_ yang, untuk saat ini, lebih dari cukup baginya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat untuk [Tessa18](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa18/pseuds/Tessa18), ehehe. /peluk/ Kemarin tanggal 18 November ulang tahun kan, ya? Semoga suka dengan fic ini ya, Tessa-chan! Saya kangen banget bikin fic tsukkiyama, eh pas bikin lagi ternyata malah jadi agak-agak angst begini /dijitak/ fic ini terinspirasi dari [fanart tskym super galau yang saya liat di twitter](https://twitter.com/umai_KAJI/status/797091518360104960), dan kebetulan emang pengen bikin fic Tsukki patah hati dari lama, maka… jadilah. /shot/ terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, semoga suka dan ditunggu feedbacknya~ :''D


End file.
